


И никаких орхидей

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эми Сандерс собирается взять интервью у именитого ученого, который присутствует на праздновании юбилея клуба любителей цветов, но все идет не по плану.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И никаких орхидей

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам показалось, что здесь есть кроссовер со Stargate Atlantis — вам правильно показалось, если вам показалось, что здесь есть кроссовер с Welcome to Night Vale, то советуем вам попрощаться с вашими родными, потому что над вашим домом, наверняка, уже кружат вертолеты. Надейтесь, что они будут черными или синими.

— Заносчивый ублюдок, — сказала Эми Сандерс так тихо, что Джерри, ее оператор, скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал.  
Ученый, у которого Эми собиралась брать интервью, ослепительно улыбнулся с противоположного конца зала и отсалютовал ей и Джерри бокалом вина.  
— Такое чувство, что он все слышит и еще издевается, — снова тихонько проворчала Эми.  
Джерри взял со стола шпажку с насаженной на нее оливкой и пожал плечами.  
— Или, — предположил он, — наш профессор просто хороший малый. Может, он пытается быть милым со всеми.  
Эми посмотрела на Джерри своим фирменным взглядом, в котором была отработанная усталость, капелька драматизма и целое море искренней ненависти.  
— Во-первых, — начала Эми, — тебе платят не за предположения. А во-вторых, эта тварь бегает от меня весь вечер. И если мы не получим наше интервью, то завтра уже будем безработными!  
Джерри мог бы сказать кое-что на этот счет. Например, что взять интервью важно только для Эми, а ему ничего не угрожает. Или что будь он ученым, который работает на правительство, тоже бегал бы от репортеров, как от огня. Даже если они собираются расспросить о новой технологии выращивания орхидей. Или, в конце концов, Джерри мог напомнить Эми, что три года назад, после ее настойчивых попыток прыгнуть выше головы и откопать сенсацию, мало того, что сама горе-репортерша чуть было не схлопотала «волчий билет», так и ее тогдашний оператор погиб при странных обстоятельствах. Но Джерри был человеком неконфликтным, потому просто снова пожал плечами. Да и нельзя было не отметить важного факта: Эми все-таки перестала быть просто «той девушкой, что читает прогноз погоды», а стала репортером. Правда, на мелком, местном канале и самым выдающимся заданием у нее в последнее время было освещение местной выставки кошек и сегодняшнее празднование юбилея клуба любителей цветов. Удивительно, что сюда занесло того ученого.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это? — спросила Эми сегодня утром у Джерри, только завидев имя в списке приглашенных на торжество членов клуба.  
И в ее глазах при этом был такой нездоровый блеск, что самым разумным, пожалуй, было бы запаковать камеру и сбежать подальше, пока с новым оператором Эми Сандерс не случился несчастный случай с летальным исходом. Но Джерри решил рискнуть. Потому что в триффидов он не верил, как и в то, что толпа любителей цветов и один ученый-ботаник могут всерьез угрожать чьей-либо жизни. Если этот теоретический кто-то не станет, конечно, бить горшки.  
Сейчас отдельные любители цветов окружили ботаника и, судя по восторженно-влюбленным взглядам, обсуждали перспективы перекрестного опыления, а прочие с интересом слушали их беседу с некоторого расстояния.  
Эми взяла бокал со стола и проворчала: «Пусть только попробует опять от меня сбежать!» — перед тем, как залпом выпить вино.  
Джерри тяжело вздохнул. Его немало удивляло, что на таком сборище в пластиковые стаканчики была разлита только газировка, а для спиртного озаботились принести нормальные бокалы. Да и вино было более чем приличным. По опыту Джерри знал, что в подобных случаях скорее дождешься непонятно чего из картонной коробки или, если повезет, чьей-нибудь домашней наливки.  
— Иди за мной! — скомандовала Эми и, одернув бежевый пиджак, уверенно пошла в сторону своей жертвы.  
Джерри вскинул камеру на плечо и мысленно посочувствовал ученому. Никола Тесла — а именно так звали объект пристального внимания Эми Сандерс — или не обладал телепатическими способностями, или же решил рискнуть.  
— Вы наверняка здесь ради меня, — сказал он и широко улыбнулся.  
— Вообще-то, — ответила Эми резко, — мы тут, чтоб поговорить с нынешней главой клуба. Джин Миллер, верно?  
Блондинка с мягкими чертами лица, которая до этого беседовала с Теслой, несколько раз моргнула, прежде чем ответить.  
— Лучше просто Джинни, — сказала она с явным канадским акцентом.  
— Прекрасно, Джинни, — обрадовалась Эми. — Думаю, вы можете немного рассказать нам про себя и этот клуб… Пожалуй, стоит отойти куда-нибудь, где в кадр не будут попадать лишние люди.  
Она выразительно посмотрела на Теслу, а Джерри постарался сохранить серьезное выражение лица. Эми, конечно, была той еще заразой, но действительно знала, как можно достучаться до человека. Пусть и делала это вовсе не через позитивные эмоции. Тесла был явно уязвлен таким наглым пренебрежением его особой и теперь-то уж точно не собирался игнорировать Эми.  
— Никола Тесла, да? Ваши родители были теми еще шутниками, — миролюбиво заметил Джерри.  
— Не сказал бы, — ответил Тесла, но остального, если он и собирался о чем-то говорить, Джерри не услышал, потому что его позвала Эми.  
— Эй, — крикнула она, уводя оторопевшую от ее напора Джинни Миллер, — я пока еще не могу быть сама себе оператором! Шевелись!  
Джерри спиной ощутил пристальный и недобрый взгляд Теслы. Что ж, может быть некоторые ученые-ботаники и способны на убийство, но остается надеяться, что не станут совершать его прилюдно. И в отношении невинных операторов.  
В ходе короткого интервью Джерри, Эми, а также потенциальные зрители с удивлением узнали, что глава клуба, оказывается, сама была талантливым физиком, но несколько отошла от науки, посвятив себя семье.  
— И не жалеете, что отказались от дела всей своей жизни? — спросила Эми. — Вот так просто, словно оно ничего не означало?  
Джерри решил, что по поводу этого момента надо будет предупредить техников, чтоб не пропустили при монтаже. У Эми порой очень сильно проявлялись личные мотивы, а такие вопросы явно не для сюжета, который будут смотреть или домохозяйки (ради истории о цветочном клубе), или поклонники теорий правительственного заговора (ради Теслы и его работы).  
— Вы сейчас ужасно напоминаете мне моего брата, — рассмеялась Джинни, — я не отказывалась полностью, просто… ну, знаете, есть вещи, которые сейчас для меня важнее!  
— Например, возможность накормить всех голодающих на Земле! — Никола Тесла практически соткался из воздуха позади Джин Миллер, улыбаясь при этом в камеру во все тридцать два зуба. — Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но Джинни ни за что не решилась бы заговорить об этом, она ужасно скромная, верно?  
Глава клуба любителей цветов сейчас выглядела вовсе не скромной, а слегка раздраженной.  
— Вы женаты? — спросила Эми.  
У Джерри был такой же вопрос, но он посчитал бы его не совсем уместным для интервью. Хотя все, что делала сейчас Эми, было экспромтом, потому что к беседе с Теслой она готовилась, а к этому — нет.  
— Боже упаси! — выпалила Джинни. — Просто работаем сейчас над небольшим проектом. И пока… пока выходит добиться экстремально быстрого роста орхидей и некоторых других видов растений, но мы еще не испытывали его на зерновых культурах… да и не будем, я думаю.  
— Конечно, — кивнула Эми, — никто из вас не ботаник. Простите за некоторый каламбур.  
— Мы не заметили ничего забавного, — холодно ответил Тесла.  
— Я уже поняла, что вы негативно относитесь к журналистике, — в тон ему произнесла Эми, — но все же…  
— О, я уважаю журналистику, — перебил ее Тесла, — знаете ли, ваша профессия почти такая же древняя, как…  
Он сделал вид, что осекся, и добавил после многозначительной паузы:  
— В общем, она вторая древнейшая .  
Джинни посмотрела на Джерри умоляющим взглядом, но тот постарался изобразить наиболее спокойный и незаинтересованный вид. Может быть, из перепалки Эми и Теслы удастся склепать что-то стоящее, да и просто всегда интересно, когда сталкиваются два таких масштабных эго.  
— Если вы пройдете вон в ту часть зала, — не выдержала Джинни, — вы сможете увидеть результаты нашей работы.  
Джерри посмотрел на увлеченно спорящую с Теслой Эми и решил, что, пожалуй, растения интереснее. Тем более, что интервью все равно шло не по плану и эту часть придется переснимать.  
— Клянусь, — сказала Джинни, — этих двоих стоит познакомить с моим братом. Особенно Николу.  
— Все настолько плохо? — спросил Джерри.  
— Камера включена, — отметила Джинни с улыбкой.  
Определенно, с ней работать было бы проще, чем с Эми, но далеко не так интересно.  
Члены клуба любителей цветов держались на расстоянии, хотя в основном окружали Теслу и Эми. Всего пара человек топтались у стенда с несколькими очень крупными растениями и пристроенной над ним лампой футуристического вида, но они поспешили убраться из кадра.  
— Это и есть ваши орхидеи? — спросил Джерри.  
— Да… хотя они и не слишком похожи на орхидеи, — ответила Джинни, — если зажечь лампы, то можно будет наблюдать действие излучения практически в реальном времени…  
Дальнейшее несколько спуталось в голове Джерри. Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что Джинни щелкнула выключателем, а вот каким образом орхидеи начали бурно лезть из горшков, почему замигал свет, отчего завизжали любители цветов и в каком порядке это происходило, ускользнуло от внимания Джерри. Слишком нереальным это было, точно так же, как и то, что растения начали буквально плеваться соком, который проедал дыры там, куда попадал. К счастью, ни на кого живого он вроде бы не попал.  
Более или менее Джерри осознал себя уже в тот момент, когда вместе с Эми и Теслой укрылся от стенда с орхидеями за перевернутым столом.  
— Какого черта? — спросила Эми.  
— Наверное, не стоило подключать к нашим излучателям мою экспериментальную энергетическую установку, — ответил Тесла и задумчиво поправил шейный платок.  
Возмущение Эми потонуло в гудении орхидей, которые готовились к «выстрелу», и шипении кислоты. Все отодвинулись от места, где начала явственно проступать дыра.  
— Это секретный правительственный проект? — спросил Джерри.  
— Скажем так, — ответил Тесла, — правительство его спонсировало…  
Эми закатила глаза, а Джерри заметил, что они только втроем.  
— Где Джинни? — спросил он. — Она была рядом со мной, когда все началось.  
— Думаю, — ответил Тесла с излишне наигранной трагичностью в голосе, — мы можем выразить искренние соболезнования ее семье. Джин Миллер была дорога и нам тоже… — А потом он добавил, уже резко: — Некогда об этом думать.  
Джерри подумал, что пора ему отказаться от собственной неконфликтности и высказаться на тему тезок великих ученых, которые явно слишком много о себе мнят. А может быть, и выставить некоторых умников под кислотные струи орхидей. Но голос вполне живой Джинни убедил его этого не делать.  
— Хватит меня хоронить! — раздалось из полутемной глубины зала.  
Когда потухли все лампы, кроме тех конструкций над чудовищными орхидеями, оказалось, что здесь всего пара окошек. И было трудно рассмотреть что-то за пределами очень яркого круга света, в который попали Джерри, Эми и Тесла.  
Растения зашевелились и зашуршали, а свет снова замерцал. «Быстрее!» — услышал Джерри чей-то голос. А потом за их столом укрылось еще двое: Джинни и женщина, которой точно не было на собрании клуба. А в руках она держала оружие необычной формы.  
Эми и Тесла посмотрели на новое действующее лицо так, будто сбылся один из их снов. Кошмар в случае Эми и сладостное сновидение — в случае Теслы.  
— Неожиданная компания, — сказала незнакомка, и Джерри отметил ее английский акцент. — Рада видеть, что вы не отчаялись после неудачи, Эми.  
Она говорила так спокойно, будто не сидела, отделенная от огромных кислотных орхидей только тонкой пластиковой поверхностью стола.  
— Ну конечно, будто мой день не был достаточно плох и без Хелен Магнус! — отреагировала Эми.  
— Вы знакомы? — на всякий случай уточнил Джерри.  
— А как думаешь, благодаря кому я потеряла все, что у меня было, и почти похоронила свою карьеру?! — воскликнула Эми с истеричными нотками в голосе.  
— История всей моей жизни! — отметил Тесла. — Хотя в этом никогда не была виновата Хелен. Ну… почти. Но я ее простил.  
Одно из растений выстрелило кислотой, и струя пролетела в опасной близости от уха Теслы, а следующая попала на камеру, и Джерри раздраженно чертыхнулся. Понятно, что с материалом придется распрощаться, государственная тайна как-никак, но технику было жалко.  
— Кстати, — светским тоном продолжил Тесла, — Хелен, где твой блохастый помощник?  
— Ты же сам знаешь, что Генри с семьей в Лондоне, — огрызнулась Магнус.  
— Про Хайнриха я в курсе, мы переписываемся, да и блох он бы не завел. Я про Уильяма спрашиваю.  
— Пытается прикрыть тебя перед твоим начальством, Никола, — холодно ответила Магнус. — Ты с ума сошел?  
— Только от любви к тебе…  
— Никола!  
Джерри посмотрел на Джинни и решил, что наверняка его выражение лица сейчас такое же кислое. Мир сошел с ума и явно не собирался приходить в порядок, а окружающие вели себя так, будто это был просто еще один рутинный день. Но если уж Тесла разрабатывает технику, которая способна на такое… кто знает?  
— Надеюсь, она действительно сможет поменять полярность, — сказала Джинни.  
— Кто «она»? — спросил Тесла. — Хелен, дорогая, ты завела новую сотрудницу?  
— Это твоя сотрудница, — огрызнулась Магнус, — она заявила, что поедет со мной.  
— А… Наверное, стажер.  
После этих слов Джерри задумался над вопросами мироздания. Например, какие могут быть стажеры у сумасшедших ученых-не-ботаников, которые разрабатывают футуристические лампы и превращают мирные растения в агрессивных кислотных монстров? В голове слишком явно формировались образы из старых фильмов о чудовище Франкенштейна, и потому Джерри решил отложить эту мысль до лучших времен.  
Свет снова замигал и стал мертвенно-зеленоватым. Магнус кивнула сама себе и, привстав, выстрелила в сторону растений. Раздался еще более громкий шорох.  
— Этого я не ожидала, — сказала Магнус задумчиво, а потом добавила уже более оживленно: — БЕЖИМ!  
Джерри вскочил на ноги; одного быстрого взгляда на бывшие орхидеи ему хватило, чтоб понять: камеру нужно бросить. Измененная полярность — или что там было — заставило растения не просто вылезти из горшков, а сбить лампы, упереться в потолок и начать неконтролируемо заполнять зал.  
Удивительно, но они все успели подняться и добежать до дверей на улицу. Снаружи уже никого не было, будто любители цветов растворились в вечерней дымке. Только темнокожая курчавая девушка неопределенно-юного возраста судорожно что-то печатала на своем телефоне.  
— Сработало? — спросила она, когда увидела их компанию.  
— Почти, — ответила Магнус, — оно не умерло.  
— Это дело пары минут.  
Джерри оглянулся и увидел, как чернеют и усыхают стебли, выбравшиеся за дверь.  
— Спасибо, Дана, — сказал Тесла, — что привела в негодность результат моих трудов! И трудов доктора Миллер!  
— Пожалуйста, — спокойно ответила девушка, не отрываясь от телефона, — это моя работа.  
Джинни сделала попытку ответить, что она в общем-то не против, но ее никто не услышал.  
— Ты так спокойна, — заметил Джерри, — у вас в лаборатории такое… часто бывает?  
— Нет, — ответила Дана рассеянно, — но на прошлом месте работы бывало и похуже.  
— Боюсь даже спрашивать, — отметила Эми, — где же ты работала?  
— Радиостанция, — произнесла Дана, поднимая голову, — я работала на радиостанции.  
Джерри показалось, что в ее взгляде промелькнуло нечто темное и невообразимо древнее, что заставляет время и пространство скручиваться воедино с воплем боли, который мог бы вырваться из пяти тысяч глоток одновременно… а через секунду наваждение исчезло, Дана моргнула и снова напряженно всмотрелась в экран телефона.  
Магнус, Тесла и Джинни отошли в сторону и о чем-то оживленно спорили. Из их разговора обычному человеку было понятно хорошо, если каждое пятое слово. А потом они стали перескакивать с темы на тему. Джерри показалось, что он расслышал вопрос о каком-то полковнике ВВС США, которую Джинни чем-то напоминала Магнус, но он бы не поклялся, что услышал все верно. После сегодняшнего дня Джерри уже не мог быть уверен ни в чем, и для себя он решил, что будет считать увиденное сегодня дурным сном. Ради собственной психической стабильности.  
В свою очередь, Эми страдала сильнее. Это Джерри потерял только камеру, а она, скорее всего, еще и работу. Хотя, может быть, Пол ее пожалеет. Опять.  
— Я уеду, — трагически сказала Эми, — стану отшельницей, буду скитаться по степям Саскачевана. Без дома, друзей и семьи. И работы. Надену на голову корону из пластиковых перьев. Буду предсказывать погоду, глядя на звезды. Кричать в ночную тьму с вершины какого-нибудь холма... Как думаешь, какая погода в Саскачеване в это время года?  
Джерри знал, что унылое настроение Эми надолго не задержится и уже завтра она будет рыскать повсюду с прежним голодным блеском в глазах, но сейчас, с листьями в спутанных волосах, она выглядела такой несчастной, что хотелось как-то ее приободрить.  
— Пока меня не выгнали из колледжа, — сказал Джерри, — один наш профессор говорил, что там просто отличная погода. Всего два месяца нельзя играть в хоккей.  
— И никаких орхидей? — уточнила Эми.  
— И никаких орхидей, — покладисто согласился Джерри.


End file.
